Lost in the Sun
by Thorn is Saxy
Summary: A small town girl is thrown into a world full of magic and mystery. She finds out that she is meant to live a different life. Her name is Izzy Winchester. She encounters several people that know of her past present and future. With some luck, Izzy will fight the evils that come into her path to protect the ones she loves. Multi-Crossover.


_April 1, 2010_

A six-three, twenty – six year old man stood in front of me. His blond tinted brown hair melted into his oval shaped head complimenting his hazel eyes. His name was Dean Winchester. He held a mirror in front of my face that soon showed the new me.

I now had black shoulder length hair. I have my ears pierced 3 times on each ear: One on top and two are on my lobes. I have blue-grey eyes. I am five-six and I weigh at one hundred and ten pounds. I still love the colors black and aqua. My opinions on music and writing haven't changed one bit.

To my left is my newly found brother, who has short black hair, the same blue-grey eyes, is five-eight, and weighs about one hundred thirty pounds. His name is Daniel Scott Eli Winchester.

The roaring thunder of the voices behind me wouldn't subside causing a migraine to form in this newly found state of mind. "We need to go." Dean says as he collected my softball bat and his salt shot gun. Daniel and I glanced at each other then followed our brother out to the black 1967 Chevy Impala that sat in our school's small parking lot. We soon left behind our friends and our "families" that somehow didn't tell us we were living a lie.

"What do you two want to be called?" Dean asked as thundering Led Zeppelin poured out of the speakers.

Daniel looked at me and then replied with, "Danny..."

Then Dean proceeded with me, "How about you?"

My mind fluttered with odd ideals with Alex, Sam, or even Piper until I settled on Izzy. "My name is now Izzy."

"Oh I just remembered this." Dean grabs two ratty old envelopes addressed to both me and my brother:

My dearest and only daughter,

Your are a gift given to me by the Greek gods and my own mistakes. I named you after yours and my own past; the name Samantha comes from your father, Zeus; the name Isabella comes from your step father, John Winchester; the name Alexandria comes from your uncle/my brother, Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme; the name Piper comes from your grandfather/my father, Pastor Daniel Brian Michael Cullen of England; and myself/your mother, Mary Melinda Cullen-Winchester-Gordon. I placed you in that particular family because I saw that they would love and care for you as much as I wanted to. You and Daniel probably wouldn't understand why did that to you two. The both or you were spell bound to the families to make you just like them. I hope you'll learn from you several older brothers, which have received notices of your arrival. Please learn who you are using the journals I have left to you; which will explain countless things. I hope you'll respect the decision on naming you after John because I know he will love you like his own. Keep your brothers in line.

Love your mother,

Mel Cullen

I didn't know whether to believe her or not to but my gut said to believe. "Where's Mom's journal?" I asked as Danny tapped to a Bon Jovi song playing on the radio.

"In this box," Dean pointed to a gothic style mini trunk on the seat next to my twin brother. "Danny, can you grab it..." Danny grabbed the box off the seat next to him and handed it to me. The trunk seemed to be locked but I found its key in the envelope. I placed the key into its little socket where I had stopped myself from turning it. I didn't know what to expect from it. My mind wanted the knowledge that it held within its walls. I grasped the key in my hands and turned until a silent click was made. Underneath the lid were several photos, letters, and several other things that will soon mean the world to me.

There was at least twenty photos of my six older brothers whom I had just began to love. Each picture was labeled, and soon their pasts will intertwine with mine. One picture stood out from the rest; it was a raven haired young woman and a white/blond young man next to her. It was my mother and her twin brother also known as my uncle. It read "Brother and Sister" Mel and Carlisle Cullen 1952.

Soon a question came to mind, "Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What do you remember about Mom?"

"Izzy, you remind me much of her." He replied as we continued our travels to Stanford to meet my fifth brother, Sam.

* * *

_April 2, 2010_

It took us two days to reach the Stanford Campus. The clock ticked to 2:30 in the morning when we went to visit our brother, Sam. When we reached he apartment we meet a tall, brown haired, young man who encouraged us to fight. "Whoa. Easy tiger." Dean tries to lighten the mood.

The man in between gasps says, "Dean?" Dean of course laugh at the sight of his newly found experience. "You scared the crap out of me."

" 'cause your out of practice." Dean kept the twenty-two year old pinned to the floor until he flipped him over. "Or not. Get off me." They both got up off the floor.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" The young man asks.

"I was looking for a beer."

"Sam?" A young, blond haired woman wearing nothin' but a Smurfs t-shirt and white panties comes in.

"Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam says.

"Wait your brother Dean? And who are they?" Jess points to Danny and I who hid ourselves quite well.

"I love the Smurfs. You know I gotta tell you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean replies.

"Dean, answered the stupid question." I yelled as he gave me the oddest look.

"Hush, Iz."

"Dean, Sam needs to know who we are." Sam now was the one giving me a puzzling look.

"Fine." His voice was stern. "Sam, this is Danny and Izzy, our step siblings. Happy now, Iz."

"Wait step brother and sister." Sam replied.

"Mom's side. Don't ask." There as a slight pause. "Oh I need to borrow you for a quick moment for family business."

"No. Whatever you're gonna say, say it in front of her."

"Ok. Umm...Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam didn't look too happy, " So he's working over time on a shift, he'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's in a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us." Sam pulled the three of us aside. "I mean come on; you can't just brake in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You left the door unlocked, buddy." Danny said a few words. "We weren't breaking and entering."

"You're not hearin' me, Sammie," Dean says as we marched down the steps out to the car. "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amhurst or the Devil's Gates in Clifton; he was missing then too." Sam replied."He's always missing and he's always fine."

"He's never taken this long."

"Are you comin' or not?" I asked stepping into a massive rain puddle. "Shit." My shoe was now all wet. Danny started to snicker.

"I'm not." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Dean said hitting Danny upside the head.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Once a hunter always a hunter." I sighed hitting my twin brother in the gut. Danny wanted to die. Puzzling looks were all around. "What I was board and read Mom's first journal."

"Come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean continued.

"Yeah when I told Dad that I was afraid of the thing in the closet he gave me a forty-five."

"Well what was he supposed to do." And now the bickering began.

"I was nine years old." Sam whined. "He was supposed to say "Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?" Dean began. "Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah I know," Sam whinned. I had a feeling the whole trip was going to be like this. "But still the way we grew up after mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. We still haven't found the damn thing and now you wanna bring them into it to."

"They need to be protected, Sam."

"From what?"

"Everything."

Sam continued on with his rant as we walked to the car, " You think Mom would have wanted this for us, for them. The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised as warriors."

"What are you gonna do?" Danny and I stay quite realizing that we shouldn't get into this mess. "Live some normal apple pie life?"

"No...Safe."

"But sometimes the danger will keep you safe." I said finally. "Look, if Dean hadn't found us when he did. We wouldn't probably live in a mental home."

"What?"

"They are our family, Sam. I got a letter over a year ago explaining everything. Who they are? And why we, as their brothers have to protect them." Dean explained. "I can't do this alone."

"You can."

"Well I don't want to."

It took a bit before a reply, "What was he hunting?" Dean took Sam over to the Impala and opened the trunk.

"A couple miles out of Jericho, Cal. This man went missing." Dean handed Sam the paper.

"Kiddnapping?"

"Nope there are several more that happened on the same stretch of road." Next Dean plays the message from Dad and Sam notices there's EVP on it. Then Sam decides to come with us.

More hours on the road and Danny and I become closer with Sam and Dean. I belong in this family cheating my way through live. Awesome. Dean loves the greatest hits of mullet rock. Best quote from that ride, "House rules, Sammie. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."- by: Dean Winchester.

Looking for the man that my older brothers, Danny and I call father is taking longer than we thought. "Well he's not in the morgue or the local hospitals; so that's somethin' I guess." Sam said as Danny continued to head band to the music.

"You are a weirdo." I mumbled leaning on the seat in front of me.

"Check it out," We passed a bridge or crime scene. Dean pulled out fake ids before getting out of the car with Sam. "Stay here."

"Plan on it."

"And take notes, little sis." Dean laughed walking away. While my brothers talked to the officers and found nothing, I looked over the obituaries over I guess the next best thing was to talk to some of the locals. We went into town and found some punky girls putting up missing posters. Danny and I stayed our distance from them, watching what they were doing.

The only information they got was about a ghost on Centennial Highway. My brothers and I went to the library next only to find that it was a suicide. The girl jumped off the bridge due to the fact that her children died.

That night we went to the bridge, only to find that Sam and Dean fight a lot. Next we saw Constance on the bridge and she tried to kill my brothers and I with the Impala. We sprinted down the paved road looking back into the bright headlights of the car; closer she came until the four of us sorta jumped over the edge. Danny and I clung to the side of the bridge just barely missing the water. Sam did the same; unlike Dean, however, who completely miss the rail and landed into the sewage itself.

"Dean!" We yelled watching him crawl out of the river.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam gasped trying to recatch his breath.

"I'm super." He replied. Dean was head to toe covered in shit. We went to the hotel room and found information. Dean cleaned himself up while the rest of us went through the remittence. Thus Danny and I learned more about our father, John.

"Do you think he'll like us?" I asked Sam.

"As much as he loves Dean and I." Sam replied sitting down in a chair to listen to his phone messages. Not before long, Dean was out of the shower.

"Hey you want food."He left the room alone. Then called not too long after saying the cops had found him. In the mean time, Dean went to the slammer and Sam went to visit Constance's husband; while Danny and I hid at the local diner, cleaning ideas up.

"So, you'd never thought, at any time that we'd be siblings." Danny said taking a sip of coffee from the money that I found in the glove box of the Impala.

"I'd thought we were much alike but not siblings." I replied as I watched the city lights turn on out side of the diner. "So do you think we came keep this up?"

"I don't know She...Izzy."He stuttered. "I'm still trying to get used to the names."

"Same. I wanna call you R..." Then I remembered we couldn't mention our names in public. And something caught my eye. "Lets go." I left seven bucks on the table and left with my brother to find Dean outside at a phone booth. It had seemed like the person on the other line was not repling.

"Sam..." Dean started a full on sprint to the west. This was not a challenge for me, why I don't really know. The three of us got there just in time to save Sam from Constance's grasp. But what our brother did next was horrifying. He drove the Impala through the front of the house. The three of us followed the black car into the broken farm house. " Sam!" Constance was not too happy; she threw a table at my brothers crushing them against the car.

I was clue less and didn't know what to do. But I had this strange feeling that I did. Danny and I just stood there and watched the bitch get destroyed by her dead children. That's when I knew something was up. Why could I them for human beings instead on ghostly figures.

From that point on we followed our brothers back to Stanford. With one head light out. Danny and I were curled up in the back seat, trying to get some sleep when we dropped of Sam.

"Bye, Sammie." I said watching him get out of the car.

"I want updates." He smiled then walked up the stairs to his apartment. Dean knew something was up so he parked the car a crossed the street and we climbed the stairs to the series of rooms. We found out that Jessica was dead and the apartment was torched with fire. After that we decided to destroy whatever killed Sammie's girl and who possibly killed our mother's remembrance.


End file.
